1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to robotic furniture texturing, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of producing a plurality of furniture parts with substantially the same texture markings and to the plurality of furniture parts which have substantially the same texture marks.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-crafted furniture has a desirable aesthetic appeal with many consumers. Similarly, many consumers find furniture which has picked up characteristic distress marks over time to be very desirable. Modern manufacturing methods produce furniture which does not have the aesthetically appealing surface texture markings such as those produced by hand-crafted methods or by distressing over periods of time.
This has led to manually texturing the surfaces of newly manufactured furniture to give the furniture the appearance of being hand-crafted and/or to impart the desirable appearance of being aged. The manual methods of texturing furniture have many disadvantages. It is time consuming and expensive to texture furniture manually. Furthermore, it is difficult to attain consistent and controllable results. Consequently, the manual methods of texturing furniture have the additional disadvantage of not consistently producing texturing effects which are aesthetically appealing.